


Two Little Girls From Little Rock

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-29
Updated: 2005-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the unlikeliest of people bond over the strangest of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Little Girls From Little Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



> A very late gift for [](http://glossing.livejournal.com/profile)[**glossing**](http://glossing.livejournal.com/). I hope you like.
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

The big do-gooder meeting turned into Cordelia bitching at Xander snarking at Cordelia while shy little Willow gasped in shock and B snuck off to the weapons cabinet to play sharpen the stakes with Giles. When Xander finally slunk-off to jerk-off, or whatever he did after a big argument with Cordelia, Queen C turned her ire on Faith.

"Are you even allowed here?" she demanded, tucking a strand of her long hair behind one ear. "Shouldn't you be shoplifting or something while the rest of us are in school learning?"

She wasn't half wrong. "Why? You need some lipstick or something?" Yeah, it was wrong, or _not nice_, or whatever B would say, but watching Cordelia's tits as they rose up above her low neckline when she hissed in disgust was all the motivation a girl needed. Of course, motivation didn't equal amusement, at least not in the long-term. "Look, C, I'm bored, it's hours until the vamps come out, and your closet-buddy just left; what do you say we find something to do?"

That question ought to have earned her a no, ought to have gotten her another of those cleavage-heaving sighs and a disgusted rich-bitch glare, but instead it got her an eyeroll. Color Faith all kinds of surprised.

"Whatever." Cordelia twirled her keychain around one finger as she stood up from the library table. "I'm driving. But, then, you can't drive anyway, can you, being one of the car-less masses as you are." She narrowed her eyes at Faith and looked her up and down. "Don't get anything on my upholstery."

Faith was tempted to let the library door slam on Cordelia but that way led to only momentary satisfaction so she kept on walking down the hall. "Wow, you must be a fun date. You make Xander come into a rubber just to keep your car clean?"

"I make Xander—!" Cordelia stopped talking when she bent to unlock her car door. "Whatever. Do I have to make you sit on a towel, Faith?"

Faith slid into the car and smirked as she squirmed exaggeratedly on the soft leather seat. "Oh, I'm good, C. I'm good." She kept counting the minutes, counting the insults and the sexual innuendo and waiting for Cordelia to stop the car and say 'get out' in that ice bitch voice of hers, but she never did, and all too soon they were parking in front of the Chase house. Surprise again.

"Nobody's home," Cordelia said as she opened the door to her house and strode in, not waiting for Faith to follow, "but that doesn't mean you should, like, relax and be yourself or anything."

"You got a really big stick I could shove up my ass? I could be Buffy."

"Buffy," said Cordelia, growling out the name, "isn't welcome in my house."

"I could awkwardly feel you up and pretend I'm Xander, if that'll work for you."

"Xander's never been here either."

Well, who knew? Cordelia's room was pretty much what Faith expected, all girly and full of stuff, and smelling of perfume and lemon polish. There was a video lying on top of the TV and Faith looked at it instead of at Cordelia, just in case she had any more uncomfortable secrets to divulge. _"Gentlemen Prefer Blondes?"_

"Oh, I'm sorry. You'd prefer _Alien_, I suppose? Something with gross things dying, and people being resurrected, which is much like your actual life, I might add."

"Figured you for a Dicaprio fan, is all, C."

"Jane Russell is the original, Faith." Cordelia paused with her hands on her hips and Faith felt as if she were being judged. Nothing new there. "But you already know that, don't you?"

Being judged accurately, now that was new. Faith slipped the tape from its case and held it in front of the VCR. "We watching or what?"

"We're watching," Cordelia said, then cocked her head to the side. Department of Weights and Measures at it again. "You know, whenever I watch this movie, I always want champagne. I suppose it'll be wasted on you, but what the hell."

What the hell meant that by the time Lorelai figured out what and who she wanted, thanks to Dorothy, Cordelia was giggling into her pillow and Faith was leaning back against the headboard, pleasantly buzzed.

When the credits rolled, Cordelia burst into song. "A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend… C'mon, Faith, I know you know it." She rolled over and looked at Faith expectantly. "I heard you singing."

"Did not. You're drunk."

"Did too!" Cordelia put one hand on Faith's knee and squeezed before hopping off the bed. She hummed her way to the makeup table and when she turned around she was dangling strings of shiny jewels in her hands. "Diamonds," she crooned, then giggled. "Fakes. Some crap my mother gave me when I was a kid. As if I didn't know the difference even then." She held them out toward Faith. "C'mon. You be Lorelai and I'll be Dorothy."

Lorelai was a twit and Dorothy was a bad ass. Faith slumped further down on the bed and slurred this opinion to Cordelia, then received a smirk in response.

"In my world, Faith, you're the naïve one."

Somehow that hadn't stung because Cordelia was giggling and smiling at her. "In my world, C, you're vampire bait."

"Ooh," Cordelia pressed her hand to her chest and fluttered her eyelashes. "Save me, you big, strong Slayer."

There wasn't enough champagne in the world to make her put up with this shit. Even Jane Russell would walk out over being mocked over what she does best. "You don't need saving, C. You probably taste so bad the vamps would run away."

"Bad?"

Frickin' A, Cordelia sounded as if she was going to cry. That was not something Faith was willing to deal with. Much more B's style, than hers, not that B would ever be here and not that B gave a fuck about the feelings of anyone who wasn't herself or her nearest and dearest. "Ya know, bitter. And, uh… bitter."

"Bitter? I bet I taste sweet." Cordelia threw herself on the bed next to Faith rolling and wiggling until they were lying face to face. "Sweet," she said again, looking up at Faith and laughing. "Wanna taste me?"

So, here was the thing, they were drunk, Jane Russell had tits almost as nice as Cordelia's, and Faith would bet B's favorite stake that Cordelia did taste sweet. Course, the other thing was that Queen C didn't so much dislike Faith as despise her and Faith didn't need the Cordettes whispering 'dyke' whenever she walked by any more than she needed vamps attacking her hotel room.

Cordelia giggled again and licked her lips. "Do so taste sweet, Faith." She blinked her eyes lazily and moved forward, tits and hips pressing into Faith. "Bet you taste all dark and smokey. Like Jane Russell."

Her lips hovered over Faith's and her tongue dipped in for a taste and, hey, what do you know, Cordelia Chase didn't taste bitter at all.


End file.
